pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Harrison 1
Vs. Harrison 1 is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 11/25/2015. Story Jimmy: Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel! Harrison: Blaziken, use Hi Jump Kick! Typhlosion runs across an ice field, its body encased in flames. Blaziken jumps at Typhlosion knee first, which glows orange. Blaziken slams Hi Jump Kick into Typhlosion, its face smushed. Typhlosion flies up, and crashes down, defeated. Referee: Typhlosion is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken, and the victor is Harrison! Announcer: What a spectacle! Harrison from Littleroot Town has defeated Jimmy from New Bark Town, and moves on to the top 8! His next opponent will be Ian from Pallet Town! Ian is in the crowd, the adrenaline rush from his previous battle subsiding. Ian smiles with anticipation, as he leaves the arena. End Scene Announcer: And now, we move on to the first battle of the Top 8 of the championship tournament! We have Ian from Pallet Town, vs. Harrison from Littleroot Town! On the monitor, the light rotates between the stage choices. It lands on the Grass field, as a Grass field is raised from the ground. Referee: This will be a full battle with no time limit! An intermission will be taken once either trainer has lost three Pokémon! The battle will end when one side is completely unable to battle! And, begin! Harrison: Go, Kecleon! Harrison throws a Pokéball, choosing Kecleon. Kecleon: Kecle! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Kecleon, the Color Swap Pokémon. Kecleon is capable of changing its body colors at will to blend in with its surroundings. There is one exception - this Pokémon can't change the zigzag pattern on its belly. Oak: Oh! So this is the Hoenn trainer. Conway: Ian’s been eager to battle him. Though, the tension isn’t as strong as against Gary. Ian: Go, Bayleef! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay! Harrison: Kecleon, fade away and using Slash! Kecleon’s body fades away, seemingly disappearing. Bayleef looks confused, it looking around. Ian is confused as well, as a Slash attack hits Bayleef, the track of the Slash visible by the shining claws. Bayleef drops her head, seeing a red zigzag stripe. Ian: The stripe! Elise: Where’d it go? Oak: Oh, it’s still there. Kecleon’s ability is Color Change. It allows it to camouflage itself, seemingly turning invisible. Only its red stripe is visible. Ian: Razor Leaf! Bayleef swings her leaf, firing Razor Leaf. The stripe moves to dodge, one striking it. Kecleon’s color returns, as it becomes a darker green momentarily, as it turns invisible again. Harrison: Let’s mix it up with Psybeam! Kecleon fires a multi-colored beam from the stripe on its belly, Bayleef taking the attack. Bayleef fires Razor Leaf, but Kecleon hides in the tall grass, its stripe lost. Psybeam is fired from several spots surrounding Bayleef, her taking heavy damage. Ian: Fast, and the grass doesn’t help. Use Cut! Bayleef’s leaf glows white, as she swings it around, cutting a section of the grass, forming a circle around her. The stripe appears in the circle. Ian: Grass Pledge! Bayleef glows with a green aura, stomping the ground with one foot. A single Grass Tower shoots out, striking Kecleon hard. It flies up, but lands on its feet, seemingly having taken little damage. Ian: No way. Harrison: Hate to break it to you, but Kecleon’s Color Change ability also changes its type when hit by an attack. It’s a Grass type now since it was hit by Razor Leaf earlier. Ancient Power! Kecleon opens its mouth, as an after image forms around it. The after image forms into a silver energy sphere, firing Ancient Power. Bayleef uses Grass Pledge, several grass energy towers shooting out, intercepting the Ancient Power. The Grass Pledge hits Kecleon at full power, defeating it. Referee: Kecleon is unable to battle! The winner is Bayleef! Harrison returns Kecleon, whistling as if impressed. Harrison: Not bad. I see why you’re considered one of the top trainers of this competition. But I’m no pushover either! Go, Shiftry! Harrison throws a Pokéball, choosing Shiftry, with large leaves for hands. Shiftry: Shif, tree! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Shiftry, the Wicked Pokémon. Shiftry is a mysterious Pokémon that is said to live atop towering trees dating back over a thousand years. It creates terrific windstorms with the fans it holds. Harrison: Razor Wind! Shiftry’s fan hands glow white, as he swings them, releasing a powerful white crescent blade of wind, shaking the grass of the field. Bayleef uses Grass Pledge to form a shield, but it swerves around it, striking Bayleef hard, defeated. Referee: Bayleef is unable to battle! The winner is Shiftry! Ian returns Bayleef, smiling. Ian: Good job, Bayleef. Take a good rest. Primeape! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Primeape. Primeape: Prime! Ian: Acrobatics! Harrison: Feint Attack! Primeape jumps and flips at Shiftry, leaving after images as it does. Shiftry runs and jumps in, stopping Primeape with its foot. The two are pushed back, skidding along the ground. Ian: Fling! Primeape pulls out a smooth rock, as it Flings it at Shiftry, hitting and bouncing off him. Primeape jumps and catches the Everstone, throwing it again. Harrison: Extrasensory! Shiftry’s eyes glow gold, as he fires a gold funnel beam, which stops the Everstone in midair. It drops to the ground, as Primeape charges in. Ian: Cross Chop! Primeape crosses its arms, glowing white. Harrison: Extrasensory! Shiftry fires Extrasensory, catching Primeape. Primeape struggles, though is flung back, hitting the ground. Harrison: Now, Nature Power! Shiftry glows white, as the light turns green. The green energy forms in front of Shiftry into a dark green Energy Ball, as he fires it at Primeape. Primeape gets up to dodge, but is hit, the explosion knocking it back, defeated. Referee: Primeape is unable to battle! The winner is Shiftry! Elise: So fast! Oak: And Shiftry is part Dark. Primeape should’ve had the advantage. Ian’s unfamiliarity with the Pokémon caused his defeat this time. Ian returns Primeape, as he pulls out another Pokéball. Ian: Let’s give it a try. Go, Delibird! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Delibird. Delibird: Deli, deli! Elise: Delibird? Conway: An interesting choice by Ian. Delibird’s not exactly one of his stronger Pokémon. This will be interesting. Harrison: An easy win! Shiftry, use Razor Wind! Ian: Blizzard! Shiftry’s fan hands glow white, charging Razor Wind. Delibird swings its tail, releasing Blizzard. Shiftry swings Razor Wind, which parts Blizzard down the middle, it rejoining at full force at Shiftry, freezing Shiftry. Harrison: What? Ian: When you don’t have strength, you use tactics. Delibird, get the Everstone and use Fling! Delibird flaps over to the Everstone, picking it up off the ground. Delibird then spins, the Everstone in its tail. It then throws it hard, it hitting and shattering the ice on Shiftry, it flying back. Delibird flies up, catching the stone. Ian: Finish it with Pluck! Delibird’s beak grows with energy, as it flies at Shiftry. Harrison: Quick, Extrasensory! Shiftry uses Extrasensory, stopping Delibird in its track. Delibird reaches into its tail, throwing Present orbs, them exploding and canceling out the Extrasensory. Delibird then falls, striking Shiftry with Pluck. Shiftry hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Shiftry is unable to battle! The winner is Delibird! Delibird: (Cheerful) Deli, deli, deli! Harrison: Got to say, wasn’t expecting that. Though it’s still nothing to worry about. Hypno, let’s do it! Harrison chooses Hypno, which has short white fur on its neck. Hypno: Hypno. Ian: Let’s strike hard, with Fling! Harrison: Switcheroo! Hypno holds up a small, blue berry, which glows white. Delibird reaches and grabs the Everstone, which glows white as well. The two objects teleport and switches with the other, startling Delibird. Delibird: Deli?! Ian: My Everstone?! Harrison: Switcheroo switches their items. I gave you an Oran Berry, a little taste of back home in Hoenn. That’s the reason I chose Hypno, to cancel that Fling attack! Now, use Hypnosis! Hypno holds his pendulum up, swinging it back and forth. Hypnotic waves are released, as Delibird starts swaying side to side, getting drowsy. Ian smirks, as Delibird shakes its head violently, chirping proudly. Delibird: Deli, deli! Harrison: What?! Ian: And that’s the reason I didn’t switch Delibird. It’s ability is Vital Spirit. I told you you talk too much. Harrison gasps, as he recollects the Gym Leader tournament, to a conversation they had. Harrison: Me, I use my Hypno’s greatest aspect, its hypnotic powers to immobilize my opponents. Harrison: But how’d you know I’d use Hypno? Ian: I didn’t. But I knew that Delibird could handle anything you threw at it, so I brought it along. Delibird: (Blushing) Deli. Ian: Now, let’s give them a Present! Then Pluck! Harrison: Psychic! Delibird throws Presents, as Hypno catches them with Psychic, them glowing with a blue aura. Hypno launches the Presents back, as Delibird flies through them, going for a Pluck. Hypno catches Delibird with Psychic, and sends it flying into the air. Harrison: Now, go for Shadow Ball! Hypno forms a sphere of dark energy, firing Shadow Ball. Ian: (Smiling) Fling! Delibird spins, catching the Shadow Ball in its tail. It spins all the way around, and throws the Shadow Ball back at Hypno, its velocity increasing. It explodes on Hypno, as he hits the ground. Referee: Hypno is unable to battle! The winner is Delibird! Announcer: And with that, we come to our five minute intermission. Though I must say, I don’t want this battle to stop! Delibird flies over in Ian’s trainer box, as it pulls out the Oran Berry. Delibird eats, having a wide grin as it does. Ian: Eat up, buddy. You deserve it. Ian walks across the field, going over to Harrison, who was carrying for Hypno. The crowd murmurs in confusion. Ian: I believe you have something of mine. Harrison: Oh, right. Hypno. Hypno: Hyp. Hypno pulls out the Everstone, revealing the engraved heart on it. Ian takes it, pocketing it. Ian: Thanks. Good battle so far. Harrison: You as well. But know that I’m not anywhere close to done. Ian: Same here. Ian walks back to his side, Elise looking in confusion. Elise: What was that? Conway: I think I’ve seen that stone before. But I don’t think he ever explained what it was. Main Events * Harrison reveals he owns a Kecleon and Shiftry. * Harrison's Shiftry and Hypno are both Male. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Professor Oak * Harrison * Jimmy * Referee * Announcer Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Primeape (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Blaziken (Harrison's) * Kecleon (Harrison's) * Shiftry (Harrison's) * Hypno (Harrison's) * Typhlosion (Jimmy's) Trivia * Harrison's Sneasel from the anime was replaced with Shiftry. I like Shiftry better, and thought there needed to be more Gen III Pokémon in his party. * All of Harrison's Gen III Pokémon that will appear appeared in this episode. * Ian's Everstone appears again, and he cares for it very much, despite the fact that he used it as a held item in this battle. * Ian reveals that he did listen to Harrison in Gym Leader Tournament 1 when he talked about his battle style and Pokémon, preparing for Hypno. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise